To play golf well, a golfer must be accurate and consistent when striking the golf ball. Since the first strike from the tee box sets the tone for the subsequent strikes for a given golf hole, this accuracy and consistency is of the utmost importance. To be effective from the beginning of each golf hole, a golfer must have consistency and repeatability in the placement of the golf ball prior to striking the ball. Since most shots from the golf tee box are performed with the golf ball resting on a golf tee, it is critically important that a golfer be able to place the golf ball, on the golf tee, at the desired height above the ground consistently. The present invention of the golf tee-marking device will allow a golfer to precisely mark the golf tee, at a desired location, relative to the height at which the golfer would like the golf ball to sit on the golf tee above the ground. The golfer needs only to insert the golf tee in the ground up to and including the visible line that was marked around the golf tee to ensure consistent ball placement.
There have been many inventions developed to help keep the golf tee height consistent for golfers, some of which are also golf tee marking devices, like the invention by Edward J. Blauvelt U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,8666 B1. This invention, as described by the patent document, uses a receptacle with the general shape of a golf tee, in the form of a cutout or slot, which is fully enclosed by the common surface of the marking device body. The golf tee is placed in the receptacle that helps to align the golf tee to the measurement scale. This marking device concept works well if the golfer only has tees of one size, but if the golfer has tees of multiple sizes, the golfer will need to have multiple marking devices of this cutout or slot type. Carrying around multiple marking devices of varying size is not practical. Another drawback of this marking device invention is that the general size of the marking device body is dictated by the minimum size of the receptacle needed to receive the golf tee—so if you have a golf tee of 4 inches or more in length, the receptacle will also need to be 4 inches or more in length. Carrying multiple marking devices, or a marking device of greater than 4 inches or more in length, would prove to be less than desirable for golfers.